Kyūraku
by Sora-Hyouryuu
Summary: Because he was not about to lose her. Not now, not ever.


**(A/N): HOOOIIIIIII!**  
**I'm new to Fanfiction, so I wanted to start small**  
**My first one-shot, so please go easy on me!**  
**DISCLAIMER: I'm black…. 'Nuff said**

* * *

This is the account to everything he felt. Everything he'd that night.  
The night the star plummeted.

* * *

If Natsu had been in the right mind that night, other thought might've ran through his head. It was odd, really, because he'd always had a short attention span.

But, the only thoughts that swarmed his mind were the doubts; doubts of him reaching her. With them was the absolute dread-the absolute fear-of losing her, and the name of the object of his jumbled thoughts.

'_LUCY_!'

Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped off Kanaloa, his mind completely set. His heart beat erratically, hammering at his chest, as he literally hit the ground running. His eyes were trained on the sky, or rather, what was falling from it.

He had never run so fast in his entire life, adrenaline and those ugly doubts propelling him forward.

His body ached with the battles he'd fought, muscles screaming for him to stop. But he ignored them, and everything around him as he kept his sight set solely on the hurtling figure of the girl he loved. He didn't even spare so much as a glance at the ground in front of him.

The wind rushed past his ears, but he could barely make it out over the roar of blood as he picked up his pace.

The agonizing fear ate at him, the cynical voice in his head jeering and taunting him, smothering his resolve with whispered words,

'_You'll never make it…._'

'_You won't reach her…._'

It begged him to stop the pointless effort, to freeze and let it take over. The dread threatened to trip him, in hopes of him losing one of the things that mattered most to him. Hoping to make him wallow in sadness and guilt.

But somehow, he'd kept running through it all.

It was absolutely silent in this place, his footsteps were even quiet

His inner war raged on, him fighting against the uncertainty that bloomed it's terrifying flower in his heart.

That was when he tripped.

* * *

You know that feeling when your heart lurches and drops into your stomach? Y'know, like when you're not paying attention and you miss a step on the stairs, and you falter?

It happened to him, but it felt immensely worse.

Time for him slowed significantly, and he managed to scream her name,

"LUUUUUCCCYYY!" his call echoed in the silence.

A split second later, he was tumbling down the slope.

He lost all hope a split second after that.

And in the few nano seconds he was laying the ground, he felt like he was falling, just like her.

No- it was not literal, he just did that. _No_- it wasn't that he fell in love, he'd already done that. Plus, that's corny.

He was plummeting into that pitch black pit called _Despair_.

And he'd actually believed he would never crawl out.

That is, until he turned his head up to look at her face

Lucy was conscious now, her big, doe-like eyes widening in shock. Her chocolate-brown orbs were shining as tear sprung out of her eyes, flying down with her.

She was shocked!

If she was shocked, that meant she was expecting _him_ to catch _her_.

Hope welled within him, warming him as he stood, running with renewed vigor.

He was almost there, almost.

That cynical part of him snickered,'_It would be funny if you were so close, but didn't catch her_.', the sardonic jinx almost slowed him down. Keyword: _almost_.

But he pushed on, leaping up with a roar. He stretched his arms forward as he closed in.

And somehow, he ended up kissing a coincidentally large rock, arms splayed and leg twitching.

… And Lucy on his back.

At least he got her.

Natsu groaned slightly, his right eye closed in pain as he looked up at her, grinning.

Which was an understatement to what he felt on the inside.

His insides jumped in utter joy as his mind screeched over and over '_I DID IT!_' and proceeded to fling confetti and Splenda around his brain, making it fuzzy with jubilee.

But, y'know, gotta keep the "cool" image.

Lucy shifted off his back, flashing him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

He felt his heart flutter and before he could think about it, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, crushing her into a hug.

He inhaled her scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms, the scent that led him to her.

He let out a shuddering exhale, before whispering shakily, " I-I thought I lost you." He only now realized he was trembling, out of the ebbing fear or the growing relief, he couldn't tell.

She slumped in his arms, her head lolling on his shoulder as she fell asleep.

He chuckled to himself; he'd figured she would be tired; and hooked an arm underneath her legs, lifting her up just in time to see his friends swoop down on Kanaloa.

Natsu grinned at them, a sign that the girl was alright. Everyone released breaths they hadn't known they were holding-except for Erza, who merely smiled and nodded.

They helped him on to the giant octopus and he sat down, crossing his legs and cradling Lucy on his lap. Romeo shared a knowing look with Happy, which went unnoticed, before the gang started small conversation.  
Natsu looked at the beautiful blond maiden in his lap, before tilting his head toward the sky. The night sky looked navy blue against the cerulean blue streaks raining down, creating an awe-inspiring display.

He smiled softly without realizing it, sighing as he silently thanked whatever god out there had save his Luce.

* * *

"-atsu. Natsu!"

Said boy jolted from his reminiscing, realizing he was at Lucy's house, lying on her bed.

" Huh?" came his intelligent response, and he lifted his head to see Lucy frowning at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. What's on your mind that has you spacing out"

"Nothin'."

She look at him skeptically, but didn't press.

"Well, I finished the manuscript. You can read it now." she said, grabbing said stack of papers.

He then remembered then remembered that he'd ask to read _Seeking for the Clock_when she finished with it.

" Yay!" he chirped brightly, taking the papers.

" Oh, and Natsu?"

"Yep."

"Thank you…" Lucy whispered, pecking his nose before grabbing a towel and walking toward her bathroom. The door clicked shut behind her and soon the shower began to run.

Natsu sat there, his mind reeling to comprehend what just conspired.

After sitting there for a few seconds, his face broke into an ear-splitting goofy grin, a blush dusted on his cheeks.

" What do I have to do to get more of those?" he mumbled, awaiting the return of his new girlfriend.

* * *

**This one-shot came about when I watched episode 150 for the 15th time.**  
**Please Rate and Review!**  
**But go easy on me!**


End file.
